Scream Random! & Chad Falls
by ChadxSonny14
Summary: Chad walks down the red carpet the same way he always has, but this time Sonny is clutching his hand for support 5 years later. But, what happens when someone interferes? In a big way? Channy!
1. Scream

**Hey, this is my first fic, ever! And I am so glad its for SWAC! I think it turned out okay..but you'll just have to read to find out!**

* * *

Chad walked the red carpet, smiling with a nod at each and every one of the cameras with a line like, "Just for you, I'll let you take my good side!"

Even though Sonny was right behind him, sporting an early pregnancy maternity shirt and pants. He was still Chad Dylan Cooper. He held her hand as they kept walking. Of course Sonny had a share of her own fans too. She was on So Random! But, since the show had been canceled, her fan group started to disintegrate.

"The Falls" had been canceled around the same time, but Chad picked up where he left off getting movie deals this way and that way.

Finally, they reached the end back to their limo to take them home. Chad helped her into one side and he ran around the back to the other side to let himself in.

The minute he sat down he shook his blonde hair out and sighed, it never got old for him.

Sonny sat, looking out the window before she turned and unbuckled her seatbelt to scoot over closer to Chad.

"Hey, baby. Don't get unbuckled while we're driving." a worried expression crossed his face, as he buckled her back into her new seat, careful of her stomach. Sonny loved it when he got all protective husband all the time.

"I'm fine."

She didn't say anything, just scooted closer and snuggled her face into Chad's abs. She was tired and had to sleep. Chad smiled and wrapped one arm around her, placing his hand on her stomach, massaging her to sleep as he lay his head on hers.

Despite the fact that she was already sleeping soundly, he whispered, "I love you."

By the time they pulled up to their house, Chad had drifted to sleep as well.

He woke before she did. Chad pulled her onto his lap, opened the car door, and carried her outside. She wasn't heavy,….yet. That was all before he realized it was pouring down rain.

Sonny woke up, blinking the rain out of her eyes, startled by the sudden dampness of her clothes. "Chad, what are you doing? I can walk." She was too tired to make him put her down, like she usually did.

"Baby, it's okay. You were sleeping and I didn't want to wake you. I know you've had a long day." He said as he kissed her on the head and finally walked into their dry and warm house.

It wasn't an extravagant house, but it wasn't just a neighborhood house either, Sonny and Chad had to compromise. Chad's arms were growing weak, at least he didn't have to walk up the stairs, which he would have if he had to. But, their bedroom was downstairs.

Chad lay Sonny down on their bed. She moved a little and turned on her side.

"Come here, babe." He slowly pulled her into sitting position to help her get her wet clothes off and into one of his t-shirts. They were more comfortable then her pajamas. Chad helped her back down onto her side before he got himself dry

Chad stripped his wet Hollywood clothes off, and slipped on a pair of blue striped pajama pants and a thin white v neck t-shirt.

Chad closed the door, so the maids would not disturb them, closed the shutters to the window so the morning light would not wake them the nest day, and turned out the light as he carefully made his way to the bed to find a shivering Sonny.

She had kicked the covers off in her sleep. Chad climbed under the covers and pulled them up over Sonny up to her shoulders. Chad never took his blue eyes off of Sonny as he pulled her gently next to him. She clutched to him, immediately, and nestled back to sleep against his warmth. Chad held her as close as she possibly could get. And fell asleep to the soft breathing of his wife.

5 a.m.

Sonny shot up in bed, breathing heavily, and clutching the covers, about to rip them. She shouted,

"Chad! Chad!"

Chad was soaping his hair in the shower when he heard Sonny screaming. Without even turning the water off he stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel quickly around his lower body. He slipped, and fell a little trying to get out of the slippery bathroom. Chad swore at himself under his breath. But he was up again in a flash, rushing to a panicked Sonny.

* * *

**Sorry it's so short! I just didnt want to continue if it was bad! Please review, I can take constructive criticism! I promise next chapter will be longer! **

"Peace out Suckas!" - CDC .....:)


	2. Remember

**Hey, guys! I am dedicating this chapter to slsgirl, SparkleInTheSun, and Change4Good** **for reviewing! Thanks! I love reviews! Sorry, I know I promised you guys a longer chapter, but I was so inspired to write by you guys I just wrote another short one! I pinky swear there will be a long one soon. Plz review!! :)  
**

* * *

"Sonny? Sonny? What? What happened?" I stumbled again as I ran back to the room. _Why did I have to be so god damn clumsy!???! _He thought to himself.

"Chad!" Sonny screamed again.

Chad climbed onto the bed right next to her, not bothering to straighten his blonde hair or dry himself off a little better.

Chad looked at her for a second, Sonny was shaking really hard and her chocolate brown eyes were filled with fear.

"Baby, its okay, I'm here." Chad spoke softly, trying to calm her down.

Sonny pushed him away when he reached out to her. "Chad!" she screamed again.

"Sonny, its me, Chad." Sonny's breathing slowed. She turned to look at me and touched her hand to his cheek.

He was very confused. Obviously, she had been dreaming. But, of what? What could have gotten her so worked up?

Sonny didn't say anything after that, she just collapsed on my chest; sleeping again.

CHAD POV

_That was odd. She has never done something like that before. It was probably just a dream. _

NARARATOR POV

Chad decided not to go to work that day. He grabbed his phone to cancel today's shoot. His talking didn't wake Sonny up. She was still laying on his chest, passed out from her episode moments ago.

Chad held Sonny close to him as he lowered himself back down on the bed, soaking the pillow with his wet hair.

Chad stroked her back and kissed her head. "It's okay, Sonny. I'm here. Nothing can hurt you."

Despite the shutters being closed last night, a sliver of light struck Sonny's face in the morning. Sonny was a morning person, even though she was pregnant. Hm, she thought, no morning sickness yet.

Chad rubbed his eyes as Sonny played with his hair to wake him. "Hey, baby. What did you dream about last night?" he spoke.

She laughed, " What are you talking about?"

"Last night, you woke up screaming my name. Don't you remember?"

"I wish I did. It sounds entertaining." Sonny snickered.

But to Chad, it wasn't entertaining, he was worried she would have the same nightmare tonight.

His thoughts were interrupted by Sonny abruptly , getting out of bed and rushing to the bathroom.

Chad climbed out of bed to follow his pregnant wife.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Review plz! Should I continue after this? **

**"Peace out suckas!" - CDC  
**


	3. Stop, MidOpening Fridge

**Hey guys! I cant believe I have done three chapters in one day! I am just so inspired! **

**I dont own SWAC....if only... :(**

* * *

By the time Chad reached the bathroom, the floors were still wet from this morning, Sonny's head was already in the toilet.

Chad sighed, he wished terribly that he could do something to ease the pain for his wife, but there was nothing he could do, he felt helpless.

Chad bent down next to her and held her pretty brown hair of her way. With his other free hand, he moved to her lower back, massaging her, trying to give her any amount of comfort that was even possible while someone was puking.

When Sonny finally pulled her head up, tears filled her eyes. No matter how many times she had experienced morning sickness, she never found it to become easier.

Chad caught her hand before she wiped her mouth with it.

"Babe, you don't want to do that." Chad spoke with his protective husband voice, babying Sonny. That was all he could really do.

She was too exhausted from throwing up to protest Chad from doing it. She started to get up to get a towel, when Chad grabbed her hand again to pull her into his lap. He made sure to wipe all of "it" away from her face.

Chad slowly turned Sonny around so that her back was against the wall, he didn't need the wall support. Chad faced her as she forced a smile for his sake. Sonny knew he wanted to help.

Chad held the side of her face with one hand while his thumb rubbed the falling tears away. She stopped when he placed his lips on her forehead.

Sonny was helped off of the floor. Chad lifted her, placing his arms under her armpits. Once she was off of the ground, Chad wrapped her legs around her waist, carrying her back to their bed.

After he was sure she was settled, he left her for a moment to grab some breakfast though it was almost already 11:00.

Chad had gotten into a pair of sweats, socks, and a t shirt. The long, wooden, polished hallway yelled at him. It had been a stressful morning. He began with a running start and slid his way all the way down to the kitchen.

"Yeah! Suckas!" Chad didn't realize he was being watched. Tawni sat at their kitchen table.

"Chad, what the hell?"

"What do you mean what the hell? What the hell are you doing in my house?"

"I got some news from Sonny's mom today."

"And?"

"Sonny's old boyfriend from Wisconsin found out about you and is coming to California. To sabotage."

"Psh," Chad waved it off, "Whatever. There is nothing to be worried about."

"Did I mention the reason they broke up is because he went to prison?"

Chad stopped, mid opening fridge, "For?"

Tawni looked at him blankly.

* * *

**HA HA! I left you guys with a cliff hanger...again! Review with what you think he was in prison for and if you get it right I will dedicate my next chap to you! **

**"Peace out suckas!" - CDC  
**


	4. Dave

**Sorry its so short! I am leaving for a week vacation tomorrow morning, so I might be able to squeeze one more chap in before I go. **

**I do not own SWAC....dreams... :)**

* * *

"Tawni? What was he. In. for?"

"He killed a person."

Chad's brain went numb as he thought about what could happen to Sonny. Or even him.

Chad stammered with his next question as he slowly lowered himself into a seat across from Tawni, "Who, did he, uh, kill, exactly?"

"You know? I should probably go." She hastily tried to make her way out the door before Chad tripped her by sticking out his foot.

'_You've just been celebrity practical joked! Sucka!' _he thought to himself, but this was serious.

"Ah! Chad! What the hell?" Tawni yelled from the floor.

Chad moved to help her up, "Tawni you aren't leaving until you tell me, what happened with Whatshisbucket?"

She cleared her throat and fixed her hair, "Dave killed Sonny's boyfriend after him. That's why she moved here from Wisconsin. To hide from him. Apparently, her family back in Wisconsin thinks he has changed from being in prison for 6 years. He is coming here to 'apologize.'"

Chad stopped breathing for a second, "He isn't getting anywhere near Sonny. He'll have to go through me first."

"Yeah, I think he has the guts to make that happen." Tawni said as she left the room, "I have to get going now. Tell Sonny I'll call her later."

Chad walked back to their room, not in the mood for sliding on the wood anymore. In spite of his paranoia, Chad locked the front door on his way there.

Sonny was making her way to the bedroom door, when Chad opened it.

"Oh, I was just going to go join you for breakfast. I thought I heard Tawni so-"

She was cut off by a distracted Chad, "Why didn't you tell me about him?"

"About who, babe?" Sonny rubbed his chest with her hand.

"Dave." Chad looked at her in the eyes, not letting go of the stare.

Sonny froze at the sound of his name. "Dave?"

* * *

**Again sorry about the shortness. I'll see you guys in a week if I dont repost. **

**"Peace out Suckas!" -CDC  
**


	5. Couple of Guests?

**So, sorry I havent updated in 10 days! I was on vacation and then got distracted for a while. I really dont particularly like this chapter, but I have to keep the ball rolling.......**

**I dont own SWAC....yet *evil smile*  
**

* * *

**CHAD POV**

Sonny's breathing became irregular. "I need to sit down."

I shooed Tawni to go home, she obeyed, but with a "tude" filled smirk. Tawni is not the kind of person who enjoys being told what to do. But, this time it was for Sonny's sake.

Sonny buried her head into my collarbone and I wrapped her legs around my waist as I carried her to our couch in the living room. By that time she had begun crying.

It was a little overwhelming to see her like this and to have just found out about all of this. Wow. What a great wake up to, huh?

Sonny sat on my lap. I rubbed her belly in a circular motion and remembered what really was important. Sonny and our baby. My hand interlaced with hers.

"Dave," she started. I had almost forgotten the whole situation for a minute. "He is my ex fiancee. We broke up after a huge fight about me still being in love with this guy, Travis. And before I knew it, Travis was dead in a drive by shooting. Evidence pointed to Dave." Sonny sobbed.

"I didn't feel like dealing with the drama in Wisconsin, so I moved back to L.A. ran into you at Condor Studios. And well you know the rest."

There had been an approximate 2 years in-between the time they had said goodbye and meeting again at Condor Studios. He had never thought to ask _specifically about her past relationships. _

_Maybe it was because he didn't like to talk about his flings with other girlfriends to Sonny. It was understandable. _

_But, a murderer? _

_And there we sat, thinking. I told her about what Tawni said. Which I felt bad about afterwards because it made her even more upset. But I couldn't just not tell her. _

_All I knew is we couldn't stay there for much longer. People could buy maps to the stars you know?_

_It wouldn't be very hard for him to find us. And if he tried something on me, that would be the end of Sonny and our baby. _

_Once I had Sonny tucked away in bed for an afternoon nap. I phoned the security guards outside to be on special alert. _

_The next person I called was Tawni. Her an Nico shared a loft type apartment in uptown New York. That would throw Dave off. He knew they were moving out there for the winter anyway, but would they mind if they had house guests for a while?_

"_Tawni?"_

"_Chad, did you tell her?"_

"_Yes. And we have to get out of here as soon as possible. Would you and Nico mind a couple guests?"_

"_Chad…" _

* * *

**Review Please!! **

**"Peace out Suckas!" - CDC **

**Oh, by the way, have you guys seen the new minisodes for Mackenzie Falls! Check 'em out!  
**


End file.
